James ¿Que diablos te fumaste?
by Nea Potter
Summary: ¿Quieres una locura? ¡Pues aqui lo tienes!         Dementores bailando tap, elfos domesticos maquillados, Michael Jackson peleando con nuestro    Querido vejete Dumby y mucho MUCHO mas...         James Potter... ¡Alucinando!


James entro a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor. Tenía las gafas un poco torcidas y rotas, y el uniforme de Quidditch lleno de barro -tanto que no se distinguía el rojo o el dorado- y el pelo rebelde que tanto lo caracterizaba no tenia mejor suerte. Se quito los zapatos y los tiro, sin que le importara mucho donde cayeran, y se metió al baño.

Salió unos cinco minutos después, ya con el uniforme del colegio, listo para ir a cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Pero ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Que importaba esa clase? Lo más seguro era que ya se hubiera perdido la mitad de la clase. Y podía divertirse a lo grande, luego se inventaria una excusa sobre porque no asistió a clases en todo el día, porque no tenia ningún interés en hacerlo. Aunque sería mejor si estuviera Canuto con él, pero claro, no creía que pudiera sacarlo de esa clase, solo porque la maestra era bonita y joven, y Canuto... Bueno, el era Canuto, no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de coquetearle. Aunque podía perder un poco el tiempo y esperar a que saliera de clase, y podrían tramar alguna broma a los Slytherins.

Pensó en ir al lago, pero lo desecho de inmediato. Luego pensó en ir al campo de Quidditch, pero ¿Para qué? Si solo terminaría lleno de barro por otra caída. Caída que había sido culpa de Canuto, el cual había salido corriendo después y había incendiado su ropa. Y como James no podía ir vestido así tuvo que regresar al cuarto.

Pero ¡Cuanto le gustaría poder volar un rato! Eso le gustaba a todos los chicos, y el no era la excepción...

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzo por su cara.

—¡Eso es! ¡Volar! — se dijo.

Camino hacia su cama y se tiro al suelo. Metió una mano bajo la cama y saco una caja café. La abrió y saco uno de los rollos ahí metidos. ¿Que era lo que le habían dicho esos muggles que era? Gloga o algo así... Pero le habían asegurado algo, uno volaba con esa cosa.

Se encamino al bosque, recordando cuando la habían probado por primera vez, unos días después de empezar el curso.

—¿Que rayos haces Canuto? — pregunto James a su mejor amigo.

El cuarto era un caos, Peter gritaba algo como "¡Muere!" mientras agitaba algo que parecía una espada imaginaria, Sirius parecía que besaba el aire, era como si creyera que una chica imaginaria estaba junto a ellos, y James recién había dejado de mirar a la nada - en la que según él había una vaca parlante- , y miraba a sus amigos.

—¡Este. Maldito. Mortifago. No. Muere! — grito Peter, mientras seguía con su... ¿Lucha?

—No me interrumpas James ¿No ves que hay una señorita disfrutando de mi compañía? — le guiño un ojo al aire frente a él y regreso a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

James rió ¿Esos eran los efectos de la droga? Bueno, la sensación era bastante parecida a volar.

—James — dijo una voz frente a él.

El pelinegro miro a su alrededor en busca de la voz.

—¿Evans? — pregunto a la chica pelirroja que estaba frente a él.

—Dime Lily — le sonrió de una manera tranquilizadora - James...

—¿Si Lily?

—Te amo —le dijo, y sorpresivamente lo beso.

Sirius empezó a reír.

—¿Que pasa Canuto? — dijo él, mientras la imagen de la chica a la que mas odiaba en este mundo se desaparecía.

—Que deberías haberte visto ¿Que rayos estabas haciendo?

—Lo mismo que tu hace unos minutos.

—Ven, eso es lo que causa la droga, alucinaciones — Dijo Remus entrando, y quitándoles los rollos de las manos.

—¡Vamos Remus, prueba tu también! — le dijo Sirius.

—¿Ven eso? —señalo a Pet, el cual seguía con su "lucha" — Bueno, pues si siguen fumando pasaran el resto del día así.

—¿Y qué? ¡Es sábado Lunático! — respondió el ojigris y le arrebato los rollos a Remus, acercándose uno a la boca y tirándole el otro a James.

—¡Si Lunático! ¡No seas...!

—Aguafiestas — murmuro James, completando la frase.

Se recostó contra un árbol y empezó a fumar, y las consecuencias de ello empezaron poco después.

Una vaca parlante se encontraba frente a él.

—¿Porque fumas eso? ¿No es mejor tomar leche? — le pregunto.

—Fumo, porque quiero, y no me gusta la leche.

—¡La leche no, pero ahí cierta pelirroja que si te gusta! — La vaca parecía disfrutar de esto.

—¡A mí no me gusta Evans! — le grito.

—Yo no he dicho que fuera Lily...

—Pero no hay otra pelirroja en Hogwarts.

—¿Y quién te dijo que estuviera en Hogwarts?

La vaca desapareció.

James pasó una media hora más en silencio, fumando el rollo hasta que lo llego a la mitad.

—¿Que era lo que había dicho lunático? ¡A si! Doce horas por uno entero... Seis por la mitad — sonrió con autosuficiencia, como si hubiera descubierto que la teoría de Einstein estaba mala, mientras tiraba lo que quedaba del rollo al suelo y lo pisoteaba.

Un unicornio apareció frente a el, y James no pudo resistirse... Salto sobre él, montándolo como que si fuera un caballo.

Galopo hasta llegar al castillo, ignorando a las sirenas y demás cosas que miraba junto a él.

Vio como varios... ¿Eso era un dragón? Sí, eso parecía. Muchos dragones atacaban Hogwarts. ¿Donde demonios estaba el vejete de Dumby* cuando lo necesitaban? Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Los dragones siempre habían sido tan pequeños? ¿Y porque todos eran negros?

James suspiro y alzó su varita, dispuesto a pelear por Hogwarts.

¿Como había terminado sosteniendo una espada? Alto ¿Era su varita? Tenía una varita en una mano y una espada en la otra. Guardo la espada en un estuche que de alguna manera había llegado a su espalda y empezó a pelear con los dragones.

¿Los dragones siempre habían sido tan débiles? Solo tenía que tirarles un "desmaius" para que cayeran. Vio como los estudiantes empezaban a salir, luchando por Hogwarts, pero más que nada se fijo en Lily Evans, aquella chica a la que tanto odiaba, vestida casi como una princesa, luchando con un peinado elegante y un vestido celeste. Aunque claro, los que se habían quedado en el castillo no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Empezó a enviar hechizos a todos lados, viendo como su unicornio le hacía gestos para que se bajara y lo obedeció. Y así es como empezó la lucha, James había descubierto unas rocas bastante puntiagudas, y se encargaba de que todos los dragones fueran a dar ahí, con un simple "expelliarmus" y el unicornio atacaba a todos los dragones, matándolos con su cuerno. Pronto los estudiantes habían dejado de luchar, porque los mortifagos al ver que James y el unicornio eran los más peligrosos, preferían luchar con ellos.

—¿Que hacen unos dementores vestidos como muggles* ahí? —pregunto él a su contrincante, el cual giro la cabeza para ver a qué se refería y el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho - Merlín, no creí que los dragones fueran tan tontos.

Aunque eso no quitaba que pudiera ver a los dementores - los cuales se acercaban bailando disco hacia el - no creía que nadie más pudiera verlos. Aunque... ¿Michael Jackson* siempre había sido así de feo? ¿Y porque peleaba con el vejete sabio de Dumby? ¿Y a Minnie* porque le costaba tanto derrotar a un dragón? Lanzó un Dragonfly al dragón, seguido por la espada y Minnie lo miro severamente, pensando como rayos lo había derrotado tan rápido.

James miro a Lily, a la cual un dragón tenía arrinconada, y corrió a salvarla. Atacó por detrás al dragón, sin apartar la vista de Lily. El dragón se giro rápidamente para impedir el hechizo y levanto su pata, dispuesto a matar a Evans. James empezó una lucha contra el dragón, que de alguna manera podía lanzar hechizos, hasta que este cayó también. Miró a su alrededor, a todos esos cuerpos aturdidos. Ya no quedaba ni una sola lucha, todos los dragones habían perdidos. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fueron unas veelas bailando tap o algo así y unas sirenas, las cuales sorprendentemente hablaban español, nadando por el aire, mientras corrían a unos elfos domésticos que estaban maquillados.

Despertó poco después en una cama de la ya conocida enfermería de Hogwarts, con sus amigos y Lily rodeándolo.

—¡Cornamenta! — le gritó Sirius, y después lo abrazó.

—¡No me digas que ahora eres gay Canuto! — bromeo James.

—No, pero es que nos tenías muy preocupados —comento Lunático.

—¡¿¡Como rayos lograste pelear contra tantos mortifagos! — preguntó Peter.

—¿Eh?

—¿No recuerdas nada? Pues bien, sucede que los mortifagos y Voldemort atacaron Hogwarts, y mientras Dumbledore peleaba con Voldemort tú peleaste con casi todos los mortifagos. Tú y tu unicornio, que no sé de donde rayos sacaste. Y luego salvaste a la única chica aquí presente de que un mortifago la matara sin piedad — explicó Remus.

—¿Mortifagos? ¿No eran dragones? ¿Voldemort? Pues yo vi a Michael Jackson ¿Y las sirenas? ¿Y las veelas? ¿Y los elfos domésticos? ¿Y todas las otras criaturas mágicas que había? — pregunto James desconcertado.

—No sé qué rayos te pasa Potter, pero yo me voy, solo quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado del mortifago - dijo Lily, y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se encamino a la salida. Se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir y dio media vuelta, para decirle algo antes de irse — Eso sí, no creas que eso cambia algo entre nosotros Potter, te sigo odiando.

Y en ese momento James, en medio del silencio que se había formado, se dio cuenta de algo... Estaba más que loco por esa pelirroja. Y por mucho que lo pudiera negar, sabía que ella lo amaba. Algo era seguro, James estaba enamorado y tenía un nuevo reto: Conquistar a esa pelirroja.

—James... -—murmuro Sirius en un susurro, todavía sorprendido por las palabras de Lily una cara de estúpido de su amigo... O tal vez no de estúpido, más bien de enamorado.

—¿Si hermano? —dijo James, como que si nada hubiera pasado.

—Prométeme que me responderás algo — dijo, esta vez ya sorprendido por lo que había dicho su amigo ¿Dragones? ¿Veelas?

—Lo prometo.

—¿Que rayos te fumaste?

*Minnie: Conocido apodo que le daban los merodeadores a Minerva McGonagall  
>Dumby: Apodo de los merodeadores a nuestro vejete Sabio... Dumbledore.<br>Michael Jackson: Creo que a este ya lo conocemos, el hombre en el que Voldemort se baso para hacerse la cirugía que le dejo esa cara. Aunque creo que no era tan feo en los años de los merodeadores creo que ustedes me entienden... El hombre era muy parecido a Voldy.  
>Ropa Muggle: Solo les recuerdo que en esa época los muggles usaban esos trajes de la época de los 80', o trajes disco, como yo les digo... Así que ya entienden como estaba vestido el dementor xD<p> 


End file.
